Weird how things can go
by Dark Greed
Summary: A story about how Daisuke and Satoshi fall in love! Rated M for later chapters
1. It was just a dream, right?

**Chapter one: Just a dream, right?**

A bright red headed boy walked towards the schoolbuilding. He didn't got much sleep the night before and so he looked tired. Stupid dreams were waking him up every half an hour, so he couldn't get a bit of rest. At some sort of way, it all had to do with that new boy on the school.

"Bugger! I'm late again!" He yelled out and he started running,

His bright red hair was pointing every way and he was wearing his white with red school uniform. He hated uniforms, but kinda liked it at thesame time. Students wouldn't bugger him with his 'weird sence of clothing' anymore.

He had bright red eyes, just like his hair, and they were kinda big for a boy. People often said he was very cute, wich he hated a bit. He was allready fourteen years old! He shouldn't look cute! He needed to look cool and tough.

At least he thought so.

He heard the brown haired girl he liked telling him much about the kind of guy she would like. Though, taller then her, cool, handsome, cocky and caresome at thesame time.

He didn't quite fitted in that prescription.

He sighed deep as he came at the trainstation. He quickly hopped in before the doors closed and he sat down. He breathed a bit fast, even tough he didn't minded running that much.

His mother and gandpa were training him much from when he was even a child. They started when hecould barely walk, so he was a good atlethic. But then, he wanted to relex some times aswell. That didn't quite happened a lot to him.

"Niwa! Niwa! Wait up for me!" A girl shouted from the crowd after he got out of the station again. Time passed quick when you were thinking.

The red-headed boy turned around. "Ah, Harada-san, I've told you, you can call me Daisuke." He smiled and waited for her to come towards him.

"I know that you told me, and I will only do it when you will call me Risa," the long haired brunette said defencive. She asked him to call her like that a billion times, but the red-head never listened to him. She was planning having him say her name, before she called his. That was her way of a soft revenge.

Daisuke sighed and he shook his head. The girl was right. He usually never said frontnames from other people other then his grandfather and his mom. He was to shy and innocent for that. Well, maybe he should change that aswell. He was thinking to change, right? So that could start right now. "Ok, Risa-san, I will give up. You won. So you can call me Daisuke now." He smiled as he waited for the brunette to speak again.

"Ha! That means I win! Come on, we'll be late for school, Niwa-kun,' she said teasing and she started running towards their school.

Daisuke looked a bit confused. "Oy!" He started to run after her. "Wait up for me!"

Since the brunette never liked any sport, she was quickly tired and she stopped for a rest. She breathed fast, but softly laughed when Daisuke catched up on her.

Daisuke sighed and he placed his hands in his waist. "Why won't you just call me Daisuke? You told you would after I said out yours." He looked a bit defeated and he sighed deep.

"Niwa-kun just sounds... cuter," Risa confessed. "And I like you being cute."

Daisuke's heart started racing. Was this is? Was she going to tell him that she loved him aswell? Would he finally be able to give her a kiss? A small blush was appearing on his cheeks when he waited for her to continue.

"And sometimes you don't even look or act like a boy. I like having you as a friend, Niwa-kun." She said smiling, not knowing what Daisuke was thinking at the moment. That his world would have been destroyed.

He loved her. He had a big crush on her, and now she was telling him that he looked like a girl? That he was acting like a girl? Could it get any worse? Yes it could. The friend part. He restrained himself from sighing deep. That would mean he could shake it. She wasn't in love with him, not even close to that. They were just 'friends.'

"Niwa-kun, are you ok?" Risa asked a but concerned, seeing the mysterious glance in her friends eyes.

Daisuke quickly looked up, sten started to stumble over his words. "Y-yeah, I-I-I'm fine. Come on, w-w-we schould head towards school." He quickly looked at the floor and he started walking. Great, now he made a complete fool out of himself, like always. Couldn't he just act 'cool' one time? Just one time?

He slightly shook his head. His heart was still beating by thinking Risa was walking with him. He just couldn't give up on her. He loved her, wasn't that enough?

Apperently not.

The two of then didn't said a word when they were walking towards school. Daisuke started to feel awkward about everything. Everytime he saw her, his heart beated faster. He started to feel warm and fuzzy inside when she talked to him, but apparently she didn't knew he had a crush on her.

On the other side, her twin sister, noticed. She was riding a bike when she came past the couple. She got of the bike and handed it over to Risa.

"Finally! My feet hurt and what took you so long?" Risa complained.

Riku sighed and shook her head. "Hey, I am the one who was riding all the way here on a bike so you could use it to school." She said and she sounded a bit annoyed.

Riku was slight red-headed, altough it looked like brown sometimes. She had brown eyes, just like her twin sister. Her hair was just very short, compared to Risa's. The two girls were wearing their school uniforms aswell, so it matched Daisuke's.

Daisuke had just continued walking, being far away into his thoughts. Before he even knew it, he was in the classroom getting is books.

While sitting down he noticed a blue haired boy entering the room. There he was again. The one he was dreaming about since he first entered their class.

The boy had blue hair, blue eyes and he was very slim. He was wearing glasses, but at some sort of way that only made the boy cool. He was cold-hearted, like everyone said, but at some sort of way, Daisuke thought that he could be very nice. That would be if he letted someone go trew the invisable wall he made. He looked very protective if you looked good, but people liked to believe he was cocky and cold-hearted. Maybe, someday, he could change that and make him friendly once.

He quickly schook his head. What was he thinking! It was allmost looking like he showed interest into the blue haired boy. This couldn't been happening. His life started to trail downwards. First Risa told him they were only friends, and now he was showing interest into a _boy_? Hell no!

As soon as the classes started, they were over again.

Sitting on his bed he wondered what was happening to him.

"**What is happening to you? You are in love. Never felt that before?"** The person inside of him said laughing.

As a male member from the Niwa famely, he was carying a curse. The curse of the Phantom Theif called Dark. He came out after Daisuke felt his heart trembling. Thank god he could underpress him coming out most of the times. He only letted him out at the nights, when he had to steal art pieces.

"Oh shut up, Dark," Daisuke groaned. He didn't felt like being told that he was in love with a boy. He was not. He simply was not. He was in love with Risa Harada, no one else.

Dark chuckled. **"You can't deny it. You're in love with the blue haired boy. Why else do you dream of him? What is his name anyway?"**

"Dark! Just shut up ok!?" Daisuke allmost yelled out. He was starting to get angry at the male inside of him. "I don't know why I dream of him, and I don't want to dream about him again, ok? And you don't have to know his name. Just leave me alone and let me sleep."

"**Ok, just go to sleep. I will find out his name when you wil moan it out when he gets you,"** Dark couldn't stop laughing. He liked teasing the other boy with this, expecially since Daisuke was getting all angry about it.

"DARK! SHUT UP!" Daisuke sat up again, looking all mad. "You know it haven't came that far and it never will!"

Dark finally was silent. But then again, he couldn't wait till Daisuke fell asleep and started dreaming again of the blue haired boy.

Not that long after, like Dark expected, the red-head started dreaming again.

The red-head wandered into a dark space. No light and only he was visable. He looked around, but couldn't saw a thing. It looked like he was glowing when he was walking around, then he started running. Where was he? And what was he doing here? After a few minutes he calmed down and he layd down on the dark floor. He breathed fast and he closed his eyes for a second. When he opened his eyes again, he looked into the blue ones of the blue haired boy.

Scared and confused he sat up. "Hi-Hi-Hiwatari!? What the hell are you doing here?" No, everything was going wrong again. He was here again, with him.

"What is it, Niwa-kun?" Hiwatari asked.

He sounds so sweet, Daisuke thought and his heart started to race. Then he shook his head. No, he was _not_ falling in love with him. He was NOT. There wouldn't be any proof that he was falling in love with the blue headed boy. Except his trembling heart and his red face.

No! This was not happening!

He looked at the blue haired boy. At some sort of way he wanted to taste those lips. Wanting to know how warm they were, how soft they were.

"Niwa-kun, don't you like me?" Hiwatari asked, allmost on a begging tone. He placed his hands on Daisuke's chest. "Because I really like you, Daisuke." He smirked and he placed his lips on those of the red- head.

Then he woke up with a shock.

He placed his fingertips on his lips. He actually liked the warmth of Hiwatari's lips, even though he became shocked of feeling them. Thet felt so real, or was that his inmagination aswell? Was he really in love with Satoshi Hiwatari?

His lips... They felt so soft and caring. A side no one would ever see of him. No one would ever see that side of the cold-hearted boy. He wasn't even sure himself if he would ever see that side.

"It was just a dream, right?"


	2. Close Too close

Chapter two: Close... Too close...

The next morning the red-head walked into the school building. He breathed a bit fast, since he had ran the way from the station till school. He was late again. Like usually.

He quickly wanted to run towards his first class, when he bumped into someone. Daisuke fell on the floor and he bit his teeth together. "Auch," was all he letted escape from his mounth. He opened his eyes and he felt his heart racing again.

In front of him, the blue haired boy Satoshi was sitting. He placed his glasses back on and he looked at Daisuke, not saying a word. He just glared at him.

"Ah! H-H-Hi-Hiwatari!" He called out, quickly standing up, reaching out his hand to help the blue haired boy up. "I am so sorry, I was hurrying towards the class and I didn't saw you! Can you forgive me?" Daisuke quickly said as he helped the boy up.

The boy took his hand and he stood up, straightening his clothes. "Don't worry Niwa," he coldly said and he walked away again.

Daisuke sighed deep. His heart was still racing, like it always did when he saw Risa-san. But that couldn't be happening. He couldn't fall in love with a boy. That was just wrong.

He grabbed his bag and he walked towards his class again. He made it just in time, since the teacher was about to start the class.

When the class was over he was walking on the halway. It was lunchbreak, so he had an hour to think about everything and his feelings. He was quite suprised that he noticed how calm he was when Risa walked by. Normally he would have stumbled and paniced, but now it was like she was a normal friend, not his crush.

He started walking around in the hallways as he found himself alone. He leaned against a wall and closed his eyes.

"**So his name is Satoshi, eh?"** A teasing voice said.

Daisuke bit his bottom lip. _Please tell me you didn't sa my last dream, please, please, please._ He begged himself and h heard Dark laughing. That would mean he had saw it.

"**Hiwatari Satoshi is being your new lover. Can I have Risa-san then? She lookes kinda cute. Can I?"** Dark asked, allmost begging but teasing at thesame time.

Daisuke hated that. He just wanted to be left alone, but he didn't wanted to give up on Risa-san either. "No, Dark, you can not. You treat her like she is an obbject. She is human, treat her that way. With respect."

"**Should I be stumbling, nervous and goofy when I see her, just like you?"**

Daisuke's eyes whidened. "I am NOT goofy!" He almost yelled out. He was glad they were alone at the moment. It would have looked really weird that he was talking to himself. "Why do you think I'm goofy? I can't help it that I am not as cool as you are."

He shouldn't have said that. He just boosted up Dark's ego.

Dark laughed. **"So I am a cool guy, eh? Wasn't Risa-san interested in a cool, tall and handsome guy?" ** He smirked.** "May not fit your discription, but it perfectly discribes mine. Do you still think I can't have her? She is allready in love with me before seeing me. I could be her fantasy."**

"No," Daisuke simply replied. "No, no, no and again, no."

"**You're no fun at all," **Dark complained.

"I'm on school, what did you expect." The red-head sighed and he started walking again. He still had fifteen minutes lunchbreak, so he could better eat some. He opened his bag and took one of his sandwiches out. He leaned against the wall again and started to eat.

He liked it when no one was around. No one could make fun of him then. He closed his eyes and leaned his head back. It was so silent in here. Peaceful aswell.

"You have some bread on your left cheek," A familiar voice said.

It was allmost like he was dreaming. The voice sounded like one of an angel. Caring and soft. Like a fantasy.

"Huh?" He managed to get out, soft. He opened his eyes and looked into the blue ones of Satoshi. He felt a blush rising on his cheeks. He was standing so close to him.

"I shall get it off for you, then," Satoshi said on his dreaming tone again and he came even closer. Only a small distance was standing between the two boys their faces. Satoshi closed that distance and licked the bread off his left cheek.

Then Satoshi vanished. He just disappeared in front of his eyes.

Daisuke blinked. He was just... daydreaming. He was daydreaming about the blue haired boy. This was getting wrong. Really wrong. But even knowing how wrong it was, it felt nice. Really nice. Maybe it wasn't that wrong as he thought.

"**See, you love him. Just admit it,"** Dark said laughing. **"Realize that I can also see your daydreams."**

"Dark?" Daisuke started annoyed.

**"Yeah?" **He responded, a bit confused. Normally Daisuke would yel at him for saying that.

"Shut up!" He said and he started walking again. He didn't wanted to know what Dark would say after. He just wasn't in the mood for it. 

**_Ah, there it was,_** Dark tought and he remained silent.

Daisuke wandered towards his next classroom and sighed deep. He forgot his books in his locker. He quickly walked back and opened his locker. He grabbed the books he needed and quickly closed it again, turning towards the right. He bumped into someone and dropped all his books, remaining on his feet himself. He looked down at his books. "Bugger!" He quickly said and he looked at the boy he ran in to. It was Satoshi, again. "I'm sorry Hiwatari, I promise it won't happen again."

The blue haired boy bended down, picking up some of Daisuke's books. "That is the second time allready, Niwa," Satoshi coldly said.

"Like I said, it won't happen again, I am sorry." He said and bended down, picking his books up aswell.

"Don't worry too much about it. It's ok. But I was wondering if you could help me after your classes. They asked me to bring some stuff towards the freezer, and I can't carry it all on my own." He gave the books he picked up back to Daisuke.

Daisuke nodded and watched Satoshi walk away again. Suddenly his heart seemed to froze. He was going to be alone with Satoshi. All alone in a room with the boy he secretly admired?

"**See, you do love him," Dark said laughing.**

"Dark, Shut up, I'm late for class." And he ran towards his next class. He quickly sat down and appolegized for being late.

When the class was over, he walked towards the lunch area. He thought he would meet Satoshi over there. Just like he expected, the blue haired boy was allready waiting for him.

Satoshi stood up when he was the red-head coming towards him. "I thought you wouldn't come. Many students do that here. Saying that they will help, and never show up."

Daisuke laughed nervous. His heart started to beat a lot faster again and he placed his bag on the table. "I'm not like the other students in here. I do what I promised." He looked at the blue haired boy, then he quickly glanced away. "S-So, what do we need to do then?" He asked and he quickly went with his hand trew his hair.

"We need to bring these to the back side of the school," Satoshi simply explained, pointing to a few plates and pans. "It's not that much, but too much for me alone. So I would really appreciate it if you would help me."

To Daisuke, Satoshi sounded cold and annoyed. The red-head sighed and he took some of the plates in his hands. "Don't worry about it too much. I don't mind helping out. And since I ran into you, twice, it would just be fair to help you out." He smiled a bit. "So, you have to show me the way."

Satoshi nodded. "Yeah, sure." He took the pans in his hands and he started walking. "This way."

Daisuke followed him, silent as a mouse.

When they arrived, Daisuke sighed releived and placed the plates on their places. "Finally. My arms were starting to get numb after carrying them all this way."

Satoshi smiled and nodded, placing the pans away. "True. I don't like households aswell. But I couldn't refuse when thet asked me to help them out." He turned towards Daisuki. "I thank you for helping me out." He smiled. "I really appreciate that, since I allready mentioned before. But I think our work here is done. Is there anything you have to go to?" He came closer towards Daisuke.

Daisuke's heart jumped faster and faster into his chest. The smile of the blue haired boy, was something rare, yet so beautiful to see. A slight blush rised on his cheeks after he saw Satoshi come closer. He felt a hard pressure in his chest and he slowely bended foreward, holding his stomach. All of this made Dark react! This was going to get bad, really bad. He couldn't let Satoshi see that he was the Phantom Theif! He just couldn't do that!

He quickly turned away, still holding his stomach. "I'm sorry Satoshi," he managed to get out. "I have to go." And he quickly ran off, leaving a confused Satoshi behind.

When he passed the corner, his red hair turned purple and seemer to grow into long layers. He grew a bit and his eyes turned purple aswell.

Dark smirked. "So, it is my time to get out now. What was it, Daisuke, feeling the new love swirl around in your body?"

"**Shut up Dark and turn me back! I need to go home and you can't just walk around in my school clothes!"** Daisuke quickly said. Now he was theone inside of Dark, instead of Dark inside of him.

"Ehm, no. Now it is mytime to have some fun. I am not goin to ruin that since you want to." He laughed. "I can't help it that you have fallen in love with that Satoshi guy."

"**DARK! You're not suppsed to say that out loud! People might hear!"**

"Eh? So you really are falling in love with him?" Dark asked confused. "I was just joking about it, I never thought you really were."

"**Just stay still about it, ok?"**

"Sure, whatever." And he started walking. He waved some of his purple hair out of his face and he smiled while walking. Now, where is that _Risa-girl._ He walked out of the hall and quickly turned back. A teacher just walked past and didn't noticed the purple haired boy.

"That was close..." he sighed in releif.

"**No, allmost changing in front of Hiwatari's eyes. That was close... Too close..."**


End file.
